1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for measuring fluid flow and in particular to a thermal fluid flowmeter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of flowmeters for measuring velocity of a fluid. The term "fluid" as used in this application refers both to liquid and gas flow. One category of flowmeter is known as a "thermal" flowmeter. There are two general types of thermal flowmeters.
In one type, a flow pipe is employed with a passage for the fluid flow to be measured. One or more electric heaters are located in the flow or the sensor pipe. The heaters apply heat to the fluid as it flows through the sensor pipe. The temperature is measured at two different points in the sensor pipe. The difference in the temperature between the upstream and downstream point can be correlated to velocity.
In the second category of thermal mass flowmeters, a heater/temperature sensor is positioned on a boom and immersed into the flowing fluid stream. A circuit senses the temperature response of the sensor as a function of the mass fluid flow rate.
Each of these thermal flowmeters has in common the fact that the rate of heat flow into the fluid from the sensor is directly proportional to the mass flow rate of the fluid. The accuracy of these conventional thermal mass flowmeters is limited to a relatively narrow range of flow velocities. With low velocities, accuracy is limited by spurious heat losses due to convection and leakage into the environment. For high velocities, accuracy is limited by the finite thermal resistance of the sensor element or elements.
In order to avoid the high velocity range limitation, a common technique is to use a main pipe within which are contained laminar flow elements. These laminar flow elements are arranged to produce a certain pressure drop for the desired range of velocities to be measured. The pressure difference upstream and downstream of the laminar flow elements is proportional to the volume flow rate of the fluid to be measured.
A sensor pipe branches off from the main pipe and reenters downstream. This sensor pipe carries heating elements and sensors. A much smaller fluid flow will flow through the sensor pipe than the main pipe. The velocity of the flow in the sensor pipe is measured, it being proportional to the main velocity flowing through the main pipe. Even though this is workable, flow rates outside of the design range can still not be accurately measured without modifying the laminar flow elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,838, Wachi et al., May 21, 1985, a heat conducting case is shown. The case has a fine groove in a sensor pipe. Heating means is mounted in the fine groove so as to measure the fluid flow. The small size of the sensor pipe necessitated by such a fine groove further restricts the high fluid velocity measurement capability of the flowmeter.